


Search Me

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Nick is 27, One shot based on The Crimes Surrounding Ian Gallagher (mine), Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless AU, Yev is 18, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Yevgeny Milkovich and Nick Amara play a little game of cat & mouse





	Search Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot extending from my other fic- The Crimes Surrounding Ian Gallagher, Yev and Nick are in a relationship and decide to have a little game of chase

Search Me  
Yev/Nick one-shot

Yev leaned back against the side of the building, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He must have run 4 blocks before stopping and he knew for a fact that he was still being chased. 

The hot summer air prickled with electricity, the muggy wind brought along the scent of gun oil and dark spices. It made his body ache, pulsing with need and adrenaline. It was only a matter of time before he caught up with him, it was inevitable. 

The only good news was that he was currently leaning against the right apartment building. But Yev didn’t have the keys, he left them two blocks back as he jumped over a bunch of trash and collided with someone who’d been stumbling by. But there was a key under the mat, if he made it that far.

“Come out, come out little Yevy.” 

Goosebumps flared up his arms at the sound of that deep, exotic sounding voice. It had a low growl to it, vibrating up his overly sensitive body like the hands of a lover. Eager and willing to take you apart. 

Yev opened his eyes and looked behind him, then in front before he slowly inched his way around the back. He just needed to clear two fences, hop over a bush, then one more corner before he could reach the door. 

The sound of pounding boots had him moving faster. Yev jumped over the clutter of kids toys stacked against the back of one side of the apartment, then jumped the chain link fence. He paused, glancing behind to see the cop rounding that same corner, brown eyes dark as they roamed up his back.

“Fuck,” Yev groaned and had to look away from the way his dark hair was stuck to his forehead from sweating so much.

“You can’t run from me Yev.” He growled and slowly stepped over the pile of toys. “I’ve been chasing you for 6 blocks.”

After he was safely over fence number one and gave himself a second to watch the way he walked. So tall it looked like he was half the size of the building, wide shoulders that made the shirt to his uniform bulge, nearly popping the buttons. His arms were just as large, bulging with thick veins from exerting himself. His buff chest rising and falling quickly as he panted. Long, long legs filled out the blue slacks, thick powerful thighs clenching each time he took a step. 

Not to mention how sexy that clunky utility belt was. Equipped with a shiny pair of hand cuffs and a gun on his right hip. Fuck, officer Nick Amara was the sexiest cop to ever chase him and Yev wasn’t about to end it now. Not when it was getting interesting. 

“And I’m always ahead of you, officer.” Yev smirked as he continued to back up. Dodging a toolbox and a bunch of greasy car parts. Finally, he was in the right yard. “I know how bad you want to catch me.”

“I will catch you tonight boy,” Nick smirked as moved a little faster. “Think you can get to that key before I get to you?”

Yev’s cock pulsed in his jeans, pushing right up against his zipper. He loved this; the chase, the adrenaline rush. Like lava flowing under his skin. Making him sweat, making his cock wet. He lived for the chase. 

“Let’s find out.”

There was a split second where nothing happened. Neither of them moved as blue eyes met brown, eye fucking each other, that thrill of danger in the air.

Yev managed to blow him a soft kiss before he turned and ran. He jumped over the bench, making him grip the top of the fence before he could jump that too. Nick got caught on the bench, he could see the leg of his pants getting caught on a nail. 

It gave him just enough time. Or so he thought. Yev heard the loud ripping of cloth before he was tackled face first into the grass. He hissed as his cock pressed into the ground, sending fire down his spine. 

Nick had both of his arms locked behind his back, held with only one hand and Yev couldn’t even move. His legs shook, his chest heaved as he breathed past all that sexual tension and he pushed against the ground.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Yev groaned deeply, no longer fighting it. 

Nick growled and pushed his hips against his tight little ass, entranced with that little strip of bare skin between his pants and where his shirt rode up. “I told you I’d catch you Yev.”

“Yes you did.” He turned his head to lay on the damp grass and Nick released his hand and quickly flipped him on his back. “I was almost there.”

Nick settled between his thighs, making Yev open them wide for his hips. He watched his face as he pushed forward, sliding their groins together. “You are getting better carino, but you waited for me. Didn’t you?”

Yev nodded as he linked his hands around Nick neck and gave his body over to that incredible feeling. His legs moved up to lock around his strong hips. “I wanted to see how you looked.”

They had a habit of doing this. Yev would start at one end of the South Side and Nick would chase him to the other, back to his apartment. Call it a game, or their own brand of foreplay, but it worked. It kept them on edge, it kept it fun and sexy and the sex after was always the best. 

“You look so sexy Nicky.” Yev groaned as he pushed their hips together again and his hands worked their way down his sweaty shirt, feeling the muscles shift. 

“Look at you,” Nick took in everything from his damp blond hair that fell into icy blue eyes. His neck was coated with sweat and the white shirt he wore was now sticking to his chest, framing his newly defined pecs, nipples hard and ready for his mouth. His shorts were clinging to his legs, bunched up around his hips as they moved together. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you baby,” Nick leaned down to lick the sweat from his neck. “Panting and sweating, aching for my cock.”

Yev gripped the back of his neck and brought Nick to his lips. He nipped his bottom lip, biting hard enough get him to moan and push his hips forward. The second he let it go, Nick was kissing him. 

It was good, so damn good between them. It had been for nearly three years. Ever since turned 16, now he was almost 19. They had gotten together when they weren’t supposed to, and nothing kept them apart. 

It was just as good as it was now, as it had been that first time. Their lips met with only the smoothness that came from years of practice. Tilting their heads at the same time, pausing to nip lips or to push their tongues together. Swallowing every moan and growl, grinding together. 

“Nick please,” Yev groaned as Nick broke the kiss and moved to his neck. “Take me up.”

Nick kept sucking on his neck, at the bend where it met his shoulder, gripped both of Yev’s shaking thighs and stood up. Yev locked his legs around his hips and his arms behind his neck. Nick growled, circling his back, going from those cute little dimples up to his shoulder. 

Nick moved fast, around the side of the building, past his unmarked car and up a few steps to the door. Yev was begging at the point, slowly grinding his cock against Nick’s stomach, his head tipped back as Nick sucked on his throat. 

When Nick pushed him against the door, rocking eagerly against his ass, Yev reached down and grabbed the ring of keys off his belt and fumbled until he found the right one and unlocked the door. 

They fell inside, all the way to the ground and Nick barely had enough time to brace his hand before they smacked against the ground. “I want you.” Yev whined against his lips.

“I want you baby,” Nick replied as he pushed them up against the hard floor so he could kick the door closed. “I want that smart little mouth of yours.” He moved to his knees, immediately unhooking his belt to push to the side. 

Yev sat up, instantly pulling Nick’s shirt out of his slacks now that the gun was away. He pulled it up, kissing over his incredible body, biting and sucking and tracing every muscle and dip with his tongue. His hands moved to his ass, squeezing until Nick groaned for him.

Yev groaned when he kissed over the small, cursive tattoo of his name on Nick’s hip. When he had briefs on, you couldn’t even tell. Yev had Nick’s name too, on the same hip. It had been Nick’s birthday present when he turned 18.

“I love your mouth.” Nick pushed his hands into Yev’s hair, moving it back to give him the perfect view of his tongue each time he licked against him. 

Yev looked up, watching how dark Nick’s eyes looked as he unbuckled his belt, zipper and button and slipped his hand inside. Nick was hard, hot and pulsing, leaking at the tip. Yev kissed down, licking from hip to hip and pulled his briefs down enough to lick around the head.

“That’s it,” Nick praised and tugged his hair, “nice and slow.”

Yev knew just how to touch him, how to suck him. Nick liked it slow, inching his cock in deeper, the soft stroke of his tongue as it wet him. Yev slowly lowered his mouth, letting saliva dangle from his tongue to wet the rest. 

“Yesss…” Nick tipped his head back and groaned. The shaking in his legs already started, as it did each time Yev had his mouth on him. 

As soon as Nick was all the way in, Yev’s nose pressed against his hard stomach, he started to hum. Low and deep and Nick’s cock leaked because of it. Wetting the back of his throat. Yev forced himself to gag, to let Nick feel that incredible clenching sensation before he backed off and slowly started to bob his head.

“I should thank whoever taught you to suck it so good Yevy,” Nick thumbed away saliva from the corner of Yev’s mouth. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Yev’s hand gripped his length, slowly chasing his mouth as he bobbed his head. Swirling his tongue around the tip before licking around his balls. When he pulled up to answer, he wiggled his tongue into his slit, watching brown eyes flutter closed.

“Maybe I should keep thanking him, hmm?” He smirked and kept stroking him. “You taught me very, very well Nicky.”

Nick grinned. “Thank you, my love. But I need a taste of you too.” He bit his lip as Yev stopped jerking him, to peel that sweaty shirt off.

His body gave a shiver from the change, from Nick’s scalding stare and the fact that him just taking his shirt off had Nick’s cock leaking. Instead of standing, Yev leaned back down against the cold floor, sending a chill up his spine. He spread his legs, making his baggy shorts bunch around his thighs and that hot look intensified. 

“You want me to eat you right here?” Nick bit his lip as he eyed Yev’s tanned legs. He could only see up to mid-thigh, teasing him.

Yev nodded and let his hands slowly rub over his neck, then his chest. Pausing to pinch both nipples until Nick gave him that growl he loved. His hands moved lower, thumbing the name on his hip, making himself groan.

“Right here Nicky, on the hard floor, naked and spread out for you.” Yev arched his back and popped the button on his shorts at the same time. “My cock is wet Nicky, come have a taste.”

Nick growled so loud it felt like the neighbors felt it. “Take those off and spread your legs.”

Yev groaned and did exactly that. He shimmied them down his hips, then his briefs and tossed them away. When his legs spread wide, showing Nick, Yev realized he wasn’t looking. He had gone back to his belt over by the side table.

“Nicky?” Yev asked, a little uncertain as one hand made its way down to tease the head of his cock, and he was very wet, as he said. 

Nick turned around; eyes blown so wide that all he could see was Yev. He quickly took his shirt off, then his boots to enable him to kick away his clothes and got on his knees between Yev’s thighs. 

When Nick dangled the cuffs on one long finger, Yev groaned and moved up closer to the table. His hands moved on their own, coming up above his head, waiting. “Please.”

Nick smiled and crawled up to him. He started and Yev’s knees, slowly kissing and licking his way up to his thighs. Biting along the insides of them. He was surprised when Yev didn’t fist his hair but kept his hands up.

“You want them?” he asked without looking. He was nearing Yev’s cock, hard and wet, uncut and fucking perfect. He licked up one side, absorbing Yev’s whimpers. “Do you?”

Yev nodded. “I always do.”

Nick licked up the other side, then back down to suck on his balls. And Yev had begun to rock down, plunging them in and out of his wet mouth. 

Nick released them with a moan and grabbed his cock, pulling the foreskin down to get at his head, wet and dripping down the side. “So wet.” He whispered and took him down, bobbing his head fast. 

“Just like that, fuck.” Yev gripped the leg of the table and tried to keep his hands off. Nick had those pretty eyes closed, sucking him fast and deep, groaning around him. One of his fingers rubbed across the tattoo, stroking it. “Gotta stop, gonna make me come.”

Nick only slowed his pace. Sucking him slower than Yev sucked him. He unlinked one side of the cuffs and lifted his hand up to link it around Yev’s delicate wrist.

“Yes!” he moved his other hand, thinking Nick would link them around the table let, but he didn’t. He linked the other one to the leg, giving him one free hand. “Yeah?”

Nick nodded and Yev’s hand tangled in his hair, forcing him to speed up before he yanked him off. “Legs over my shoulders.”

Even though both of his legs were shaking, Yev managed to lift them enough to rest against his shoulders. Nick moved down, spread him open and he nearly came at the first lick. It had him clenching and trying to rock against his tongue.

“Keep still baby,” Nick warned and put both hands on the backs of his thighs and held him still. He slowly licked around him, feeling each time he clenched, searching for more. He could taste sweat from them running and playing, grinding. But he could still taste Yev under it, just as sweet as he always was.

“Fuck Nick,” he groaned and moved down to slowly stroke his cock. Pre-come beaded the tip as he rubbed it down, making it easier. “I need your cock.”

Nick growled and pushed his tongue inside, smirking as such as possible when Yev whimpered. He wiggled in deep, stretching him wide enough to push a finger along side it. Yev loved to be stretched as he ate him, he liked both at the same time.

“Just a little more.” Yev whined, stroking just a little faster. He was almost stretched enough to take his cock. “Fuck me Nicky, please just fuck me.”

Nick pulled back, resting on his knees to see Yev panting. Griping the table with his cuffed hand while the other jerked his cock, then pinched his nipples and squeezed his thighs. That perfect, sweet little hole was open just enough for him. They both liked that burn, the overwhelming tightness.

When Nick moved and reached back, Yev was tempted to turn, to get on his knees, but Nick was so worked up, more so then he’d ever seen him, and he needed to watch. 

Nick grabbed the lube and turned back, he laid his body the length of Yev’s and kissed him. Hot and deep, needy, consuming. Yev scratched his back and locked his legs around his hips, eager to get him closer. He popped the cap and coated his cock before he dropped it and slowly inched his way forward. 

“I need it.” Yev begged as he broke the kiss and looked down to see Nick pressing into him. It was tight, almost too tight and Nick’s entire body was shaking. “You feel so good.” He whined and pressed their heads together.

“As do you my love,” Nick cupped Yev’s face as he bottomed out with a deep groan. “You are so beautiful.”

His entire body was shaking. His hole burned just how he liked it, letting him feel every inch of him. Those strong thighs were pressed against him, with his words of love floating around his mind. Yev gripped his lower back, digging his nails in hard.

They moved together, rocking in a slow but deep rhythm on the hard floor. The table rattled every time Nick pushed in hard, snapping his hips and making him whine. Yev could feel every thrust, each time Nick’s head pushed against his prostate or when the head got caught on his rim, stretching him. 

“Nick, Nick…” Yev chanted, groaning as his legs shook. Each thrust was harder, deeper. He grabbed the leg of the table and pushed down, rocking against him. “Oh Nick…”

“I know baby,” Nick groaned into his neck, “I feel you.” He gripped one of Yev’s hips and moved faster, the other under his head, fisting that soft blond hair. 

Nick was magnificent. His dark skin coated with sweat, muscles bunching as he fucked him. Groaning into his neck, whimpering in Spanish when it all felt too good. It had his cock leaking between them, sliding wetly against Nick’s abs, bringing him closer to that edge.

“I need you behind me,” Yev groaned and Nick stopped, slowly thrusting as he looked at him. “M' so close Nicky, I need it deep and hard.”

Nick sat up, watching as he turned to his knees, his arm bending at an odd angle as the cuffs dug into his skin. Yev sank low to the floor, spreading his legs wide until his head touched the floor.

“Like this?” Nick asked and ran both hands up the backs of his thighs, then over his round ass, smearing the sweat that gathered at the small of his back. “Arch your back.”

Yev bowed his spine, making him sink lower as Nick growled and moved up between his legs. The kisses to his back were scorching hot, making him shiver and sweat.

“It won’t take long like this Nicky,” Yev warned when Nick rubbed against him. “God, I was close already.”

Once lined up, Nick draped himself over Yev’s back to kiss along his neck. “Me too carino, you feel so good.”

Yev whined and pushed back, making Nick chuckle. “Please.” He whined and turned to nip his lip.

Nick wrapped his hands around Yev’s body and slowly pushed back in. Still as tight as ever but at this angle, his cock pressed right into Yev’s prostate. “Right there?” he groaned and started to move. 

Yev nodded fast, clawing at the floor to find a good grip. He could feel that heat in his stomach, it burned hot and bright and he had to move his hand free hand between his legs and jerk himself. 

“You gotta come with me Nicky,” Yev groaned as he begged and fucked into his own hand. “Oh God, fuck. Please come.”

Nick growled and moved both hands to Yev’s hips as he sat up and pounded into him. He watched that perky little as take all of him, over and over again. And still he wanted more. "Shit, Yev!” he groaned and watched each trust.

“Fuck, now Nicky, right the fuck now!!” Yev screamed and slammed back, then forward as he came. Trying to fuck Nick and fuck into his hand. He came hot and sticky all over the floor, panting and groaning as Nick kept up. “Come for me baby.” 

That was it, just Yev calling him that, in his fucked out sexy voice. Begging for his come. “Shiiittt!” he growled and came inside him, thrusting until his legs screamed and Yev started to wince. 

Yev slumped to the floor, eyes closing as he could feel that overwhelming feeling of his come. Nick kissed up his back, then his neck until he was searching for his mouth.

“You okay Yevy?” Nick asked as he pulled out. He reached for his keys and unlocked his wrist. Then pulled Yev up to lay back against his chest. “Oh baby,” he mumbled between kisses on his neck and his jaw. “I love you more than anything.”

Yev closed his eyes and linked his hands with Nick’s and turned to see his face. “I love you too Nick.” He let Nick kiss over his flushed cheek before he kissed his lips.

It was always so good with Nick, perfect. And not just the sex. In the early years of their relationship, they didn’t even have sex. It went deeper than that. Yev loved him with everything he had and moments like this told him that Nick felt the same.


End file.
